shadows in the rainRobin?
by minimij
Summary: the teen titans have finaly met after a long period of hidding, the brotherhood of evil have recruited a knew member,there are new people on the block, will they be able to stop it? pairings ravaqu robalex jinxspeed


Shadows in the rain …..robin?

Delegations and meetings

It was a cold day in December, when the snow looked beautiful and crisp and any small trace of water was frozen. In jump city the coast as white with snow and the edges of the water where frozen, which made it hard for birds and certain people to get out. People you may ask that sounds strange but that is what jump city is all about, there are superheroes and villains in jump city all mighty and strong, the most common you'll find is the teen titans and there friends, this is why certain people would be in the water, Aqualad an honorary teen titan. This is who we meet at the beginning of our story.

Emerging from the ice cold water a tall boy, with subtle features and night-black hair, it was very hard because of the ice. He clambered out quite clumsily, slipping and sliding on the ice, and trudged towards a mighty tower which perched prominently on a small hill over looking jump city. The T tower was the home to a ground of young people, these people where known as the tee titans. As Aqualad moved towards the door it opened, to reveal a stunning girl with purple hair and on her small face was a red gem, she was standing waiting for Aqualad to approach, she was wearing a small black leotard with a purple cape rapped around her, to keep her warm.

"Hello there!" Aqualad shouted to the girl,

"Come on your making the tower cold" she replied

"I thought you liked the cold raven!" he called back in return now only a few yards away, the girls name was raven,

"Very funny, everyone else is cold" he was at the door,

"Well then how are we going to get warm again?" he asked leaning against the door frame and looking at raven, he was now getting very close,

"Well…..er...we…er" raven lost her words and shook her head and turned her face away. _God she looks so sexy when she's nervous._ Aqualad thought to him self. _mmm why does he always look like that, he's so fit. _Raven thought to her self as the walked in and shut the door "come on everyone is waiting" and they headed towards the top of the tower, to the main meeting where everyone was waiting.

Raven and Aqualad entered the room to find thousands of people, all in brightly coloured cloths and costumes,

"Everybody here?" called a boy from the front of the room, which was higher than the rest. The boy was tall like Aqualad and had black hair, but it was short and spiked. He was wearing red and green cloths and a yellow cape to match. Aqualad watched raven as she crossed the packed room to a girl who was people waving at her, the girl that was waving was hovering so that she could see raven, she had long orban hair down to her bum, she wore a small purple skirt and top to be accessorised by silver neck band and gloves and long knee high boots on her feet known by the others as starfire. Then starfire noticed Aqualad standing by the door and waved to him to come over too. As he started to move he herd the boy at the front start calling out a register of names,

"Bumble Bee?" and a tanned girl sitting on the large curved sofa said "here" the girl had dark skin and black hair in two buns on her head, she whore a striped top (yellow and black) and black trousers with two gold B shapes attached to a belt.

"Hot Spot?" the boy called, and a boy with his head and arms made of laver raised his hand and nodded his head,

"Flash?" the boy continued, and a boy in yellow answered "yeh",

"Kole?"

"And Gnarrk" said a small girl with pink hair and antenna coming out of her head (Kole), sitting on a large persons shoulder, Gnarrk a large prehistoric man smiled at his name.

"Mas and Menos?" And two small ginger boys ran around the room at top speed, one on the others shoulders, "si senora robin" the two boys replied as they ran past the boy at the front, the two boys ran so fast that robins cape fell over his face, very agitated he removed it, "sit down!" he shouted and the two boys halted and sat on the floor cross-legged,

"Red star?"

"here robin" said a older boy from the window, he was dressed as a soldier with a large red star on his chest.

"speedy?"

"right here, friend" and a boy who looked a lot like robin but in red with a yellow bow and arrows waved at the boy at the front.

After a few more minute more all the titan had been identified and registered. There were things to discuss about. Seeing as the titans hadn't been together for a while everybody was concerned on catching up with stories and gossip. Just then there was a noise and the sound of running, a girl ran into the room,

"I'm here sorry robin" every one in the room stared at the girl, she wasn't welcome.

"Welcome jinx take a seat" and robin gestured to where raven, starfire, Aqualad and another boy where sitting. The boy stood up and waved, he was undoubtedly the biggest there, and his appearance was strange he was mostly all machinery except from half of his head and small parts of his arms.

The girl walked over to the large guy and smiled,

"Hi cyborg" she whispered,

"hey friend jinx it is good to see you!" and starfire jumped up and hugged the girl, jinx's face getting redder and redder with every second. Jinx was small but tough, her hair (as so many others) was pink in two horn shaped bunches, her eye where also a marvellous shade of pink, she had a greyish complexion and wore mostly black and purple. Jinx had once been a pupil of Brother Blood, but once he was defeated jinx had decided to become a good guy, out of all the Brother Blood's students she was the only to do so, and some still believe she's not good and shouldn't be a teen titan.

"we know that the, Brotherhood of Evil are trying to make a movement on the chemical enhancing facilities, red star?" robin began as everybody listened, red star then took control,

"right, well, we think that they may have someone on the inside to take the place from the inside, to find that out we need to get someone inside" robin held up a remote and the lights went out revealing a green 3-D map of the chemical enhancing facilities hovering above their heads in the middle of the room, they all looked at the map. "to do this we need someone to go in and seek out the disturbance (the spy) and report back so we can deal with it…."

"ME…..oo…oo, ME I can do it" said a small green boy jumping up and down, it wasn't just the light making him green, beastboy had green skin, he was a changling (a person that can morph into other animals) he had large green eyes and green hair.

"come robin I can do it" beastboy said again still not sitting down.

"well…we need someone with more knowledge and training" robin replied as beastboy sank back down into his chair.

"as we where saying the brotherhood is growing everyday, brains recruiting everyone that ever hated the teen titans and if they get this factory there could be some major mishaps…"

All of a sudden the alarm went off and the lights flashed red,

"cyborg find out where that is, raven, speedy get to the scene as soon as we know!" robin commanded the rest to wait,

"mid city south border" cyborg replied, robin pointed to raven and she was gone in a black hole, speedy was gone.

"titans go!" robin shouted and all the titans moved out, some flying, some runnin.

Once robin, beastboy, cyborg and red star had arrived at the scene all they could see was wrecked buildings and rubble, street lamps had been up rooted, cars squashed and thrown aside. Robin froze _where was everybody?_ the rest of the team, Aqualad, speedy where were they all? They had only just left the tower. Robin looked down at his communicator there was no sign of anybody in the area.

"cy?"

"nothing robin, not a flicker" cyborg was watching the screen on his rist, "wait I'm picking up raven and star"

"where?" red star asked,

"its weak but…that way" and he pointed down the wrecked street in front of them.

"lets go then" and robin motioned his hand for them to move out "but keep quiet, we don't know what might be there" and the four ran off as quietly as they could.


End file.
